defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Birch
|mention = |gameimage = |voiceactor = |tv = x |game = }} Mr. Birch, whose full name is revealed in to be Solomon Birch, was an associate of Nicolette Riordon, and was ostensibly her driver. They have been together conspiring to destroy the town of Defiance by various methods, as they need to drive everyone away. Then they will be free to conduct a search for the Kaziri and its key. They believe that their efforts will change the world for the better and that "the survivors will eventually thank us." It was surmised that he would eventually take-over Nicolette Riordon's plan, whatever that may be, due to Riordon showing signs of care for the people of Defiance. Mr. Birch was willing to do what needed to be done by whatever means necessary. His presence in was not a secret. Birch is seen at Cafe Renaldo with former mayor Nicky. It is revealed that they were behind the attack of the Volge and are now going to turn to a more brutal plan B to empty the town of its residents. Birch goes to the hospital, knocks out the deputy with a taser, and wakes Ben out of his coma. He informs Ben that the plan failed and renews his threats to Ben's family, if he does not carry out plan B (which involves putting a bomb in the reactor of the nuclear power plant below the city). He uses vri-tex a dangerous military combat drug to revive Ben, Nolan guesses that this might be a sign that he is ex-military. Birch waits with the car for Nicky who is getting things out of her old office. He advises her that they must leave the area and not to waste time saying goodbye to people, as the bomb will go off in about 2 hours. When this attempt also fails, Birch escorts Nicky to the memorial service for those who died in the Volge attack. Birch is in the diner with Nicky when she sees Quentin looking at a book with ancient glyphs. She tells Birch that she believes that Quentin has found the artifact after Luke's death and advises him to attempt to locate the Kaziri artifact so necessary to their plans. However, he is caught in the act of burglarizing the McCawley home by Quentin. After a scuffle, Quentin is knocked out and Birch finds the artifact in his pocket. But being only stunned, Quentin McCawley gets the upper hand and strangles Mr Birch, while being encouraged by a hallucination of his older brother Luke McCawley. Quentin takes Birch's body by wheelbarrow to Dante's Drop and disposes of it. Nicky goes to the McCawley house claiming that her car broke down, and she needs a place to shelter from the razor rain. She tells tham that her driver Birch usually handles the roller, but he is away visiting his large family. She confides that he has eight brothers and sisters in Iowa, which she compares to a litter. Later, she tells Rafe of Birch's disappearance after leaving to search the house. Rafe gets Quentin to confess to killing Birch, but he tells Nicky that he did it himself, which she immediately suspects is a lie. Category:Television